An Underground Wedding
by CeliaEquus
Summary: Sarah is distraught when she receives an invitation to the Goblin King's wedding. Little does she realise that she is supposed to be the bride... Usual disclaimers apply, of course!
1. Hoggle Brings Some News

"Hoggle Brings Some News"

It'd been another of those dreams. Dreams? Ha. They were nightmares.

Why, you ask?

When Sarah had been seventeen, she had developed a crush on Timothy, who ended up being her first boyfriend. She even thought herself in love with him, because the attraction was certainly there. But they couldn't make it through college together, and broke up when he found another girl, one in his major studies class.

Then there was Charlie. They hooked up in her final year. One month together, but again it went nowhere.

She had given up after Roger, a workmate at the library. All three were great guys, and she really did have a crush on each of them.

But it hit her in the first dream-nightmare, about a month ago.

She was in love with the Goblin King.

After the first night, she spoke to Sir Didymus about it. He had courted another fox—in point of fact, a young servant girl, and the whole thing was very Cinderella-esque—so he was the only one of her friends who could advise her in all things romantic.

Now, she was speaking with him again.

"Every night for more than four weeks, Didymus. What'm I supposed to do?"

"My lady, it doth not take a fool to see the meaning behind these dreams."

"I know, I know. It's a memory. Only I'm older than I was when we were dancing, and the white dress is more mature. And I can only see Jareth and me, no one else."

"And you tell him that you love him."

"And then he disappears."

They both sighed.

"Does he ask about me much?"

"Nay, my lady. The last time your name passed his lips was merely days after you left." He tilted his head at Sarah's sad expression, and frowned. "And yet…"

"Yet?"

"I had thought your name spoken only recently, but I cannot think where."

"Sarah!"

They were both startled when Hoggle appeared, bearing a letter of some description. As he knew his way around the Underground so well, he had been made the official messenger for the king.

"Hi, Hoggle!" Sarah gave her friend a big hug, but he drew back quickly, and pulled himself into his official stance.

"King Jareth issues an invitation to his wedding in one month's time," he said, holding out the scroll.

Now Hoggle, it must be said, still disliked the king immensely. Also, he couldn't keep anything secret around him, since Jareth could ferret the truth out of the dwarf. For this reason, neither Sarah nor Sir Didymus had told him about her newly-discovered feelings for the monarch. Had he known, perhaps he'd have broken the news a bit more gently.

As it was, Sarah fought to keep her tears from spilling over. She took the scroll, and thanked Hoggle. Didymus said that he would call on her again later, and accompanied his friend back to the Underground, giving the young woman one last, concerned look before disappearing.

"W-well," Sarah said to herself, cracking off the seal, "I guess he has every right to move on. And it was really just a ruse, anyway. He wasn't _actually_ asking for my… for my… l-love." She forced herself to read the message.

_An Invitation from _

_Jareth, King of the Goblins_

_To celebrate his upcoming nuptials_

_on the_

_**5**__**th**__** of August, 1994 (Aboveground time)**_

_Please RSVP by_

_**1**__**st**__** of August, 1994 (Aboveground time)**_

Obviously Jareth had written in the dates especially for Sarah. She knew that Underground time worked differently—how else could the king manipulate time as he chose?—so it was generous of him to be specific. The only thing missing was the _actual_ time of the wedding.

It was a good thing she had decided against going. She wouldn't be able to bear seeing another woman having what she should have had, if she had only been older and wiser.

But then, had she been older and wiser, she never would have wished Toby away in the first place.

The question was: did this thought make her any happier?

"Why did I say no?" she whispered, and she felt the hysteria building as she collapsed onto the bed face first, burying her face in her pillows, and trying desperately to control her breaking heart.

Have you ever seen an owl frown? Had Sarah looked out of her window just then, she most certainly would have.

**

* * *

**

Is it just me, or am I writing strangely?

**Sorry this isn't any of the expected Labyrinth fics which I should be working on. This just popped into my head as I was looking at Labyrinth fan art, and I decided to write it. I hope you don't mind.**

***Smiles hopefully, albeit nervously***

**Please review!**


	2. Misunderstood

"Misunderstood"

Jareth had certainly moved on. He had fallen in love with Sarah when she was young, and raged for days after she rejected him. However, he forced himself with every fibre of his being to get over her. It had paid off. He now had feelings for someone else, and intended to marry her. In fact, he was planning to ask for her hand that night, though he knew that she loved him back. Just as he _knew_ that she was real.

He looked again at Sarah, face-down on her bed. He still only ever saw her as a little girl, though he was interested to see how she looked when she came to the wedding.

Her reaction confused him. Why was she so unhappy? Well, he'd ask her at the wedding.

Yes. He was confident that she'd be there.

* * *

Asleep that night, he saw the woman of his dreams—literally—and danced with her. He always woke up just after she said that he she loved him. But he made sure to take a special sleeping tonic.

"My dear," he said as they waltzed. Her head jerked up, brown hair flowing down her back. She looked sadder than usual. "What is wrong?"

"I… I can't tell you."

"I am sorry that you would feel that way. Especially when I love you so much."

She gasped, and he saw tears forming. "You love me, too?"

"Of course." She laughed bitterly. "You do not believe me? Well, then. Please allow me to remedy that."

He knelt down, producing a ring from his pocket. He hoped that this would work.

"Oh my god…"

"My darling," he said, his voice quiet as he pleaded, "I feel as though I have known you all my life, and yet it has not been long at all. But I know that I love you more than anyone else, and it is my one wish that you say yes. So please… please marry me."

* * *

Sarah could have cursed her alarm clock. She sat up with tears pouring down her face, body wracking with sobs. It hurt her that she would have had to say no, but even more that she disappeared after having seen the love in his face.

Now her dreams were changing, and it was all because of the wedding. She couldn't bring herself to feel hopeful. It certainly wasn't a memory; not even a modified one.

She thought about her dream all day. The library was tedious. Sure, she was an unashamed bookworm; but even books could lose their appeal after awhile. And they certainly bored the Champion of the Labyrinth.

Besides, she'd read them all before. With no social life to speak of, what else could she do with her time?

That night, she took two sleeping pills, and went to bed early.

* * *

Back in the Goblin King's arms, she danced, only in silence this time. Eventually, he stopped her.

"You had no chance to answer my question last night," he said. "Will you marry me?"

"But this is all a dream," she said.

"It is not so to me, my darling." He produced the ring again. "And if it is, I hope never to wake from this slumber."

"If this truly is a dream world," she said, holding out her hand, "then I have no qualms about saying yes. I will marry you, Goblin King."

Jareth smiled, and slipped the ring onto her finger. He kissed her, hard, pulling her tight against his body. She parted her lips, and he took advantage of it.

By the time they parted, both were breathing heavily.

And just as suddenly, they both awoke.

Sarah looked down at her hand, and saw no ring.

* * *

Jareth looked down at the ring box, and saw no ring.

"What does it mean?" he wondered aloud. And then he grinned. If the ring wasn't here… then it had to be with her!

All of the wedding invitations had been sent. He knew that she was a fae—she had all the appearance of one. Dark brown hair, long and wavy, could never conceal the pointed ears. Fae eye makeup could never detract from the different-coloured eyes. Pink lips could never disguise the sharpened teeth.

Every fae in the Underground had received an invitation, and every one had replied in the affirmative. Some other beings still had to reply—including Sarah Williams—but they had a few days left.

He just knew that she would be there.

**

* * *

**

There really was no other way to end the chapter. Ah well.

**One more to go! Please review, my dears. It really does help, you know. Indeed to goodness, yes.**


	3. Brightly Dawns Our Wedding Day

"Brightly Dawns Our Wedding Day"

Sarah had replied, saying that she would attend the wedding. Sir Didymus came to her that night, a funny look on his face.

"My lady," he said, sweeping her a bow. "I bring some disturbing tidings."

"What is it, Didymus?"

"If you are to come to the Goblin Kingdom, you must be prepared to stay."

"Why?" she asked, drawing her robe tighter.

"Because, my lady, you must become fae."

She dropped into her seat. "Fae?"

"Yea, my lady."

"But… I wasn't when I rescued Toby!"

"You were running the labyrinth. Had you stayed, thou wouldst have had to change. Now, if thou desireth to return, thou must become… one of them."

"Oh." She frowned at her hands. "Can I come back afterwards, and be human again?"

"I am afraid not, my lady."

"Then… I'll have to retract my invitation to the wedding."

"But thou canst do no such thing! For you have accepted the invitation of the Goblin King, and must abide by it."

Sarah sniffed. She had no choice, then. She would have to live out her existence in the Goblin City, watching Jareth from a distance, as he lived happily with his queen.

"She must be beautiful," she murmured.

"What was that, my lady?"

"The future queen must be beautiful, if the king wants her."

"In sooth, I have not seen her. No one has, but for the king."

"What do you mean?"

"It is not an uncommon practice," he said. "To keep a future queen safe, a monarch will oft keep her name hidden from others until the day of the wedding. It is for her safety, and the safety of the kingdom."

"I see. Just in case she's kidnapped, and used for ransom, right?"

"Verily, my lady."

"Yeah." She traced a finger along the top of her dressing table. "How long will it take me to become fae?"

"Thou needst only drink from the fountain in the royal rose garden."

"Right." She stood, in shock. "The wedding is in four days, isn't it?"

"Yea, my lady."

"Then I will… have to get ready to leave. Uh, what'll happen here?"

"Once thou art fae, thy family shall lose memory of thee." She drew in a shaky breath, and Sir Didymus patted her leg. "Take heart, fair lady. Thou shalt never be lonely in the Goblin Kingdom. Not with us."

"Thank you, Didymus. Will you come for me in three days?"

"Yea, my lady."

* * *

The day before the wedding, Hoggle sneaked Sarah into the rose garden. Sir Didymus made sure to keep the king busy with 'official business', so that he wouldn't be tempted to look out over the garden while Sarah was drinking.

"Leave the room!" Jareth bellowed at the goblins and chickens. "We must speak alone."

Until then, things had been just dandy. Sir Didymus had taken longer than usual to report, but that was all. However, the Goblin King obviously had something else on his mind.

"Sire? Didst thou wish to discuss security for the future Goblin Queen?"

"That's the problem," he said. "I don't know who it is."

"Wha-wha-what?"

"I've only seen her in dreams." He was gritting his teeth, hands balled at his sides. "I don't know her name. Only what she looks like."

"Really, sire?"

"All I know is that she is fae, and that I've never seen her before. I know most of the fae in my kingdom."

"How didst she enter thy dreams, sire?"

"It is old royal magic. It's been happening for weeks now. We dance together, just the two of us. She is in a long, white gown…" He trailed off, lost in a memory. Sir Didymus gaped at him.

Sarah, he thought.

* * *

"Sarah," Hoggle said, holding out a cup. "I brought this for you."

"Oh, Hoggle, _thank_ you," she said. "This is just great." She tried to look happy, and scooped up some of the water from the fountain. It sparkled more than ordinary water. "Well, here goes nothing."

She tilted her head back, and downed the whole lot.

* * *

"Uh, sire, may I be so bold as to speak?" Sir Didymus asked, shuffling over to the window.

"Where are you going, knight?"

He smiled as he looked down into the garden. Sarah was taking a long swig from one of Hoggle's old mugs. He watched as she clutched her ears.

"Come and look, sire," he said. "Tell me if that is thy fair maiden."

"Insolent pup," Jareth muttered. He got up, and went to the window. Sir Didymus pointed down into the garden, and the king's eyes widened as he looked at the figures by the fountain.

* * *

"Ugh, that was weird," Sarah said. Hoggle was staring at her.

"You sure do look like fae now," he said, holding up an old mirror. Sarah gasped. Her eyes looked like Jareth's; her hair was wavy; and when she pulled it back, she saw the ears that were now pointed. She smiled, and almost fainted at the sharp teeth now bared.

"Wow," she said.

"Hey, what's that?" Hoggle said, pointing at her left hand.

It was the ring that the Goblin King gave her. The diamond shone in the sunlight, and she started to cry. She heard Hoggle calling her name, and looked down at him.

"Sorry?"

"Why are you crying, Sarah?"

"Because I… I…"

"Careful! He's seen us!"

* * *

Jareth gripped onto the window pane as she turned to look up at him. The dwarf was tugging on her arm frantically. It was her. The woman from his dreams. And she was… crying? Why was she crying?

"Wait!" he shouted as she began to follow Hoggle. She froze in place. He formed a crystal, and dropped it, transporting both himself and Sir Didymus to the garden.

"I'm… I'm sorry, your highness," she said, fiddling with the ring on her hand. "I don't know how I got this…"

"I gave it to you," he whispered. "Don't you recall?"

"C'mon, Sarah," Hoggle said, trying to pull her away again. The king gasped.

"Sarah," he said. "It's _you_."

"I'm here for the wedding," she said, and she sniffled. "You don't have to see me anymore if you don't want to. I can stay with…"

"You silly girl—woman," he corrected, stepping forward. Hoggle, sputtering in protest, was dragged off by Sir Didymus. "Don't you see?" She shook her head, taking a step back. He grabbed her by the arms, and she stiffened. "Sarah, it's you. You're the one I gave the ring to."

"But… your bride…"

"Is _you_. I proposed to a woman in my dreams. I arranged a wedding for her, because I wanted to marry her so much. I still want to marry her. And, by all that's magical, I _will_ marry her. Marry _you_."

"But… how did this…"

"It is a way for royalty to court their soul mates across long distances, especially in cases where they don't know _who_ their soul mate is." He stroked her cheeks. "I loved you eight years ago, but I tried to forget you. I even resisted the temptation to crystal-watch you. And then these dreams started…" He shook his head. "It has been you all this time. I cannot believe my luck."

"I can't, either," Sarah admitted, trembling. She smiled, gazing into his eyes. "But this is real. I know it is."

"And you will be mine, won't you, Sarah?"

"Yes. Yes, I will… Jareth."

He kissed her.

* * *

The next time they danced, they were King Jareth and Queen Sarah of the Goblin Kingdom. She was in her white dress, brown hair down her back; he was in his blue outfit from the peach dream…

And they danced like there was no one else in the room.

**

* * *

**

Aw. How sappy.

**So. It went from fan art to this. Sorry about the long chapter; but I just kept writing, and couldn't stop. I'm also sorry that I couldn't find a place for Ludo in this fic; but you can be assured that he was there, no doubt escorting Sarah down the aisle. More than that, I'm sorry for any confusion caused. I hope that this chapter cleared it up.**

**Review, review, review! Oh, and look out for my future Labyrinth stories, including the Harry Potter cross-over. (For the first chapter of that, see chapter twelve of "DVD Delights".)**


End file.
